Days Worth Looking Forward
by IronSandSasori
Summary: With the war against Siren finally come to an end for humanity, what will the commanders and the shipgirls do?
1. Bismarck

**A/N: Azur Lane is not mine. If I do though, I will make Nagato the opposite way.**

Jeorge opened the door to a gym that is built for the base he was appointed in. Dressed casually as this is an off day for most of the residents here, he carried a sword case as he had an appointment with someone to practice here with a certain blond he had a dance with in a party the week before. He arrived 5 minutes earlier so he might as well wait for her.

The party was quite huge as it is the first ever party for everyone in the world as together they celebrated their achievement; pushing back the Siren's and turning the tables against them and dealt a major blow that will render them powerless for quite some time.

Looking back at said party however, it was rather hilarious

_The celebration party has not started yet, but even so the hall was filled with so many ship girls and commanders from around the world. Each and every one of them enjoying the party with their own way. Some conversing with each other, some by enjoying the musical play in silence with their companion, and others by playing a famous card game._

_Jeorge did converse with some of the commanders though it is mainly about how their life went, but when they begun talking about their own secretaries who are enjoying the party by themselves, Jeorge begun to wonder when his own secretary will show up. Bismarck said that she will be ready in 5 minutes, but it has been 15 minutes. She is not the type to take a long time for dressing so this could be something else._

_Excusing himself from the other commanders, he made his way to her dressing room. Half-way over there however, he finally met her in a hallway before the main hall, wearing a dress that fir her personality and carrying….a sword?_

"_My apologies for the delay, commander. I had to look for this sword because I was a tad careless"_

"_It is nothing to worry about, Bismarck…. Though I must ask"_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"…_why must you bring a sword to a grand party?"_

_It took Bismarck few seconds before she caught his drift. It appears that she is amused by it_

"_This sword is a dull replica of _Zweihander_, commander.I brought it here because this is how I want to be seen. There is nothing to worry about"_

"_If you say so…but if anything, I was expecting you carrying that baton, in all honesty" He took her hand as a cue to go to the main hall together She took it and they began their walk into the lights._

"_That baton is strictly for commanding fleet in battle, Commander…and I want to be free of such burden in this occasion"_

_Jeorge hummed in acceptance as the noise got louder, signaling that they are about to reach their destination soon "So that sword is merely for show?"_

"_I also train with it, when I have no duty to attend to. Considering how the war went, and the gift you received in the past, care to join me for a session, Commander?"_

So here he is, sitting on a bench, waiting for Bismarck in the gym with his own sword he put beside him on the floor. The sword that he carry was a standard Katana that was given by Takao as a gift after being rescued in a joint operation where she was caught in an ambush by the Union's encirclement tactic. Oh how times have changed.

While he did practice with it for a long time, exploring the stances and the styles available for this sword by himself, he is curious of the German style swordsmanship. Because of that, Bismarck's offer was something he couldn't pass.

He took a glance at his wrist watch, and she should be arriving by n-

The sound of the door opening and as if on cue Bismarck has made it. She wears her usual navy attire and carrying a sword case. Judging by the shape, it must have been the very same Zweihander replica she carried to the party. "Ah, good morning Jeorge"

"Good Morning, Bismarck. For the first time ever I thought you will be late"

"Then I am sorry to say that such instance will never happen, Jeorge." Bismarck happily replied as she saw his sword case right beside him. "You carry the gift sword, correct?"

"Yep, and I have warmed up as well" He opened the case, revealing two sword sheathes with distinctive curve. He gestured Bismarck to the center of the gym as he said "If you want to, we can begin right away"

"I just have to ask though…is it the same dulled sword?"

"Yes, but I figure I carry the sharp one as well, it was lying about with nothing to do" She said as she pointed back to her own sword case. "But are yours a dull one or…."

"I got both actually, but same as yours"

"…I see"

'This will be interesting' she thought at how the event turned out.

Without much more talking, the two begun their way to the spot, and immediately facing each other.

Both unsheathe their respective swords after a brief nod from the commander. Jeorge wield his sword with both hands and positioned his sword in fron of him, pointed towards her. Bismarck mirrors the stance with her long sword.

Seconds passed and Jeorge made the first attack. He thrust the blade forward in a stabbing motion, only to be deflected to the side by Bismarck. Jeorge keep his composure, and tried to take to take a good look of what she can do with her sword as he slowly walks around her. Bismarck kept her sword as a barrier between her and her commander in response.

With a swift change of posture, he put his sword to his left side and attacked from below. A diagonal cut, she saw and deflected the attack once more, only this time she decided to counter attack right away with a horizontal slash. Jeorge avoid it, and was forced into a defensive position as she begun to attack relentlessly. He blocked a thrust with a side swipe, only to have himself in further defensive stances from her relentless diagonal attacks that definitely worked him out in this afternoon. And he enjoyed it.

She finally stopped attacking to size him up, a gentle smirk on her face. He saw it and made a remark "It's very unusual seeing you good at counter-attacks"

"And you are unexpectedly good at this" Despite his later start to swordsmanship, she knew from the moment she caught him practicing with that sword, he will be good. But so far, he is impressive.

"Oh, you underestimate me?"

"All things considered" she put a distance with her sword "It's only natural"

'Show off' He thought before he size her up again, this time he took the first stance he used in the battle, effectively also drawing a distance to her.

He is aware that with the right movement, she can use that longsword of her as a very effective shield, given the larger dimension the sword had. A hard dive is not an option for this one, so he decided to play the long game.

He made an attack, a horizontal cut from his right, and as he expected she instantly reacted to his attack. He then let his muscle loose, faint the attack in the process and caught Bismarck off guard.

He slashed upward from where he left off, and managed a hit on her stomach, and thankfully it didn't rip her clothes. Not stopping there, he went on to return the favour from her previous relentless attacks. The difference being, he hit her left shoulder once, both of her wrists once each, and her bare right thigh once.

Judging from how she fare after he slashed for the last time, he not only return the favour but also double it.

"I can see why you are so confident in your first strike" She said after a series of long heaves.

He said nothing to that as he instead asked after a moment has passed. He still want to see what she is capable of with her own sword and he wants all this in good spirit. He waited in order for Bismarck to catch her breath "One more?"

"Yeah, one more"

And the battle went on one last time, this time without any ounce of doubt, Bismarck went for the first strike. From the shape of his sword, she can put a good use of her replica sword to counter his aggressive flurry attacks. Unlike the last time she attacked when she went for multiple cuts, she went to break his stance with hard hits that will break his stance should he isn't careful with his defense.

Hopefully he did not mind.

The first strike got deflected, but it is clear for her to see that he had to work for it. The second hit, the same result. His face still has the intent to fight, but for how long? He already looks exhausted. He then avoided the third strike, having finally learned what she went for, but she won't give him any chance for a rest.

Jeorge continued to avoid the attacks until he is in safe distance for a counter strike. He then saw an opening. He dodged the next attack that comes from her right side, a diagonal cut from above, aimed for his left side. But instead of a step back, he avoid it with one step forward and put an end to the bout by putting his sword close to her neck. A check mate for him.

Unfortunately for him, she also did the same, having sensed that he will do something.

Both heavily searching for air as the two realized they are on a stalemate. Both sat on the gym floor.

"As expected from my commander, you really learn the rope rather quickly" to this Jeorge can only smile as he felt completely exhausted. The two sat in silence before the commander spoke up after a while.

"So...you don't mind if I join for the next session?"

"Of course. I will tell you when I will do it again. It is nice to see you are interested in something"

"What can I say? I don't want to keep myself tied to the office forever"

"I'm certain that should be my line as well. Honestly, a little break from papers are more than welcome, and I don't mind doing this with you" Bismarck smiled in contemplation before standing up, offering her hand to her commander "And since you were impressive, I will cook dinner for you"

"Then I am looking forward to it, Bismarck"


	2. Monarch

**A/N: Azur Lane is not mine. If I were to though, I will make a Russia ship event. Displaying their OP power like in WoW. Also the official navy rank system is used here, with Fleet Admiral as the grand leader.**

Returning home has always been a beautiful event. To see that your family see you alive and well will always spark that warm and soothing feeling; a definite answer that you have done your duty magnificently. And it is even more so when you are coming home with a fiancé. That is the thought of a blond haired Rear Admiral Charles Owen, one of many naval commanders to finally return to his home safe and sound, as he is about to meet his parents. He is currently riding a public bus wearing casual clothes and a hat to cover his somewhat unkempt hair. Beside him is a woman with a very distinctive long and bright red hair, wearing casual clothes as well. Thankfully the bus was somewhat empty, otherwise, the pair could've been flocked with a lot of people asking them a fuckton of questions due to their exposure on TV broadcast.

Looking back at his journey, it was a funny one. When he was promoted to a Commander, he was given a list of available ships that will be his secretary. To the Fleet Admiral's surprise however, Charles asked the Fleet Admiral of any other options. He was given a blueprint of what looked like The Great War era Battleship, and he accepted it without a shred of hesitation. His reason? The ship is perfect with his play style.

And now, they are famous for being on the front line of the final joint operation against the Siren, and to their annoyance, their live-broadcasted romantic hug after the battle.

"In a couple minutes we will finally reach my home, Monarch. Are you really fine with this?" He asked to the woman beside him who turned her head towards him in response.

"It is fine, Charles. It will be rude for you not to" Monarch was fine with his question, she is well aware what he implied. While she is technically a human; able to feel emotion, able of complex thinking and decision, and having the exact same biological structure as a human female, she originated from metal Battleship and turned into a human with the help of wisdom cubes. "And I do also want to meet your parents. From how you tell them they seem to be good people"

Of course, the whole country is already aware of the existence of shipgirls and slowly but surely getting the hang of normalizing such thing, especially with the grand victory the world achieved against the Siren. However, Charles still cannot help but thinking what his parents' reaction would be. He is well aware that his relationship with Monarch was not a mistake, and it will never be. Yet he just can't help but constantly thinking about what his parents' reaction will be.

Before they knew it, they arrived at a bus stop. It is also so convenient that the home they were heading to is relatively close to this stop. Both of them got off the bus, and begun their walk towards Charles' home, side by side. His heart is pounding hard, but there's no way he will back down; he missed his family so much and just want to see them.

They arrived right in front of a modest yet somewhat vast home after a few minutes of walk. However, before they even had a chance to get near the front door, the door opened suddenly, revealing his mother and his younger brother. The older woman immediately went to him while the young lad scurried back inside the home.

"Dad! Charles is home!" The young brother shouted. While that was happening, the mother finally got close to him and instantly hugged him the moment Charles was within her touching distance.

"Oh, Charles! I am so glad you are finally home!" She said to her oldest son as she continues to hug him tight. Charles can only reciprocate her action by hugging her back. Many sentences are in his mind but he only said "I'm finally home, mom"

After a while, they ended the hug

"Good Lord, Charles. You are making us worried sick! We watch the battle on the telly and we can only hope you survive!"

"And here I am, mom. In flesh and soul!" He smiled contently before continuing "And I want to introduce you to someone else, mom" He said as he gestured his mother to meet the shipgirl "Mom, let me introduce you to Monarch"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Owen. I am Monarch form the Royal Navy. It is my pleasure to finally meet you"

"Oh nonono, the pleasure is mine! It is nice to finally see my son ended up with a beautiful woman like you" the couple immediately got embarrassed by this.

Before they can continue, his father finally appeared before him with the younger brother behind him. He felt light taps on his shoulder from his mother as she suggested him to greet his father. "Go greet him. All he ever thinks is when you will come back"

Without a second thought, he went to his father who was currently standing right in front of the doorway. Each step he felt his worries lessened and when he is finally right in front of his father, he can finally greet him properly

"Dad, I'm home"

"Welcome home, son"

They hugged each other, finally relieved to truly feel that he had come home. Before long someone else joined "Don't forget I am here"

"I know, Kevin. I'm home. That line was enough to make the young teenager to smile.

The two women can only smile at the sight.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you are not attracted in any girl at all during your time on the base?" asked his father during their lunch. Everyone sat at the dining table, enjoying every passing minute. Charles' parents sitting next to each other at this round table, with Monarch sitting between Charles and Kevin, all facing the elder married couple.

"No, not instantly. Before I even had the chance to, almost all of my activities are either about documents, receiving orders from the higher ups, and more documents. With talks about wisdom cubes' many potentials too" answered Charles, who is currently enjoying a plate of a well done beef steak and potatoes his parents grilled for everyone. "And the only reason I am with her, is because she is taking care of me"

"Taking care of you? Is he really that bad at managing his life, Monarch?" his mother asked her curiously, facing her with a tinge of pride and playfulness apparent on her expression. Within her peripheral vision, she can see Charles making a childish expression of protest she knew all too well. And she is not sorry for it in good spirit.

"To put it simply, I tend to see him either slept at the office table at noon or working on documents till late night"

"But that is strange. Shouldn't it be the higher ups that is doing more documents?" Interrupt Kevin "I mean, the troops can focus more with their daily duty and strategizing for the next battle that way"

"Well, Kevin, that's just how our navy works" Thanks to the two Elizabeths. Yes, both the queen and that annoying dwarf of hers. "The one you speak of is for the US Navy called Eagle Union"

With his question answered, Kevin is back to enjoying his meal. Charles however still has one thing in mind; he want to invite his parents to his oath ceremony on the base in the coming months. He already told them about their relationship with periodic letters, but he wanted this ceremony to be something he told in person. There's no preparation for it because he want it to be a simple ceremony. No need for grandeur even though he was known as one of the heroes who fought the sirens at the front line.

He looked at Monarch one more time before he asked his parents. Monarch is currently enjoying the steak and talking with very possibly soon her brother-in-law, their plate is empty, with his parents about to finish their own.

He took one last slice left on his plate. But like how his parents is the one greeted him first, his parents noticed how his eyes lingered on Monarch, and with a secretive nod from each other, they went for the head start.

"So…Charles?"

"Yes, dad?"

"I take it you have something more to say?" this gets everyone's attention including Monarch and Kevin. Charles calmed himself from their question before he answered. 'Looks like there's nothing to hide anymore'

"Yes, dad. In truth….the truth is….I am already planning for an event. But it is an event that I want you to agree first before I even organize it" unknown to him, both of his parents noticed two things; how he is not backing down of what he said, in fact he is more resolved the more he said it, and how Monarch is smiling at Charles especially with a smile that is different from her polite one. A lover's smile.

"And that event is a ceremony….dad…mom…I would like to invite you to an oath ceremony between me and Monarch" He said as he firmly handed his parents his invitation letter. They both took the letter and read the content. After a while, they stored it away on the table. Before Charles can even try to calm his nerves, his father responded "And when will this event took place?"

Charles can barely hold his smile. They didn't even bother asking why! "In coming months, dad. I want it to be a simple one in the base's church" He said as calm as he can. He also confirmed his parents' subtlety when he looked at them, and see them smiling happily.

After a while, his mother answered

"Well, among the letters that you wrote for us, we vividly remember one letter. The one you wrote about your "company". Your story matches with the letter and seeing you are honest with everything…..and the cute ring on both of you two's finger"

The couple are visibly embarrassed at the mention of their promise rings.

"And last but not least, from how we felt seeing you two together….we accept your invitations"

Charles got up from his seat, went to his parents' side, and hugged them. Smiling contently, Monarch waited for him on her seat before she felt a light tap from Kevin, signaling her to join them.

"Dad, mom, thank you so much!"

**A/N: Great War Era = World War 1. Since Azur Lane mirrors the real life. I might as well try to input real life events with some alterations. I mean, Hipper did mention the real name for her previous commander.**

**BTW, anyone wager on the anime being a bad ending story, should the commander does not appear at all?**


	3. Littorio

**A/N: Azur Lane is not mine. If I do, I'll have the VAs to mention Sardegna in the anime**

The whole fleet of "_Una Volpe_" had a party to celebrate their personal victory. It was nothing big; the party is more like a beach vacation if anything. The Fleet Admiral, Alvise Amato cooked the food with Carabinieri, and the Vice Admiral filling the party with Trento by singing occasionally. While they have already have a grand party with the whole Regia Marina, they can't help but throw a personal party. Their own journey, while relatively a success, was not an easy one. Under the recently appointed Fleet Admiral Alvise Amato, they have constantly shown their capabilities when it counts. They got nearly wiped out by Royal Navy's ambush if not for Alvise's early warning towards the two flagship sisters, turned the Royal Navy's ambush to their side and forcing the enemy's ace into an early sortie, which happens to be led the Grand Old Lady herself, HMS Warspite. The battle ended with victory for Regia Marina.

They got defeated in the Battle of Calibria however because of the technical inferiority. Regia Marina gambled all material they had in building the Littorio-class battleships, causing a vast number of other ship to have inferior construction compared to other marine forces. But even then, they walk away with smile; thanks of the admiral, they went toe to toe until the sour defeat, resulting them in joining Azur Lane.

Then came the joint operation, where Alvise was appointed to be the commander for one of three fleets that will surround the Siren's base, due to his defensive and counter-measure ability and tactics. Littorio, Carabinieri, and Trento had the highest honour for being sortied in said fleet. It was feared by many colleagues as a suicide mission, for their technical weakness was very apparent. Thankfully, with the help of other nations, they can quickly produce better armors that will give them the confidence to face the true enemy together.

The party ended with a toast at late night, they tidied up, and prepare to sleep. Each went to their respective rooms after they finished cleaning up the site, looking forward to the future with smiles.

Littorio was preparing herself to sleep with Veneto as usual; washing her face and putting on her pink silky sleep attire. But a thought came in her head and she felt somewhat regretful of it; in her tipsy moment she forgot to accompany Alvise in washing the dishes, and it was so many! Even Trento did it with Aurelio!

Granted both she and Veneto were tipsy thanks to the wine, but still….

After she remembered that he also took part in preparing the party, she let out a reluctant sigh. She changed to her night gown. Thankful that she also had a cover to wear outside, she called Veneto after she opened her bathroom.

"Veneto?"

"Yes, sister?"

"Sorry, but I may have to accompany Alvise for a bit"

"But isn't it already late night? He could have slept already. Besides, the war is over"

"I saw him still awake at this hour before….look, I just forgot to do some stuff and I want to make up for it. Besides for all I care, he could be doing paper works now. You know him" she felt her last argument was more of an excuse, instead of a proper argument; the war is truly over anyway. Thankfully, Veneto was too tired to argue about it.

"Ah…alright, sis. I'll sleep first then" And with that, the long green haired woman left the room, and set out. With the suspicion that he has finished washing the dishes, she went to his room. She just does not want to feel that she owed him something, and at least a massage will do, even if she does not want to.

As she cursed the location of his room for being 2 floor away from hers, and on the first floor for good measure, she wondered what his room might look like. She never went to his room; not even once. The only room they shared together was the command office.

She also had known him as someone who don't like to talk much, and it frustrated her from time to time.

On his first day, she expected him to swoon over her, like many other men in the base. She waited and waited until she had him ogling at her, only for the azure haired commander to conclude a day with an order "_Right, tomorrow we will have a practice and examination session. Tell them to be ready at 9_"

He didn't stop there. When the session ended, he concluded that the fleet he commands was "lacking". This understandably provoked Littorio at that moment, until he closed the session by telling them that the necessary upgrade will come. And the upgrades felt…amazing.

She didn't have any energy left to be angry at him with this upgrade, with the obvious issue that Italy has.

He continued to be a very amusing man for her throughout the war, but the one instance that stood out was during the grand party of Azur Lane; The time when Littorio was caught off guard. To this moment, she clearly remembered how he so confidently asked for the dance.

"_Would you care for a dance, _La mia bella signora_?" the admiral asked with his hand waiting for hers to take, and his back straight. She can feel the confidence brimming from him and there is something about his smile that made her warm inside_

How ironic isn't it? All those frustrating years, and it is Alvise that had her embarrassed at the very end.

She finally cleared the cursed stairs and thankfully the door to his room is within her vision, only a few steps away from the stairs. She went to the door, only to find the door not even shut properly after she knocked it.

"Pardon for the intrusion" she said, entered the room, only to find that he was indeed sleeping, wearing a pajama, somewhat covered in his own blanket and facing a window. The room itself was a vast yet simple one. Only filled with a wardrobe right in front of the door, a study table complete with the chair on the far edge, a bed in which he slept on, and a violin case beside the wardrobe on the floor, with the window across the bed.

If there is a silver lining after the damned stairs is that she saw some of the papers on the floor. She went on to tidy up the papers, before she finally can go back to her room.

She noticed that the paper she collected was blueprints for their latest armors. She looked at it fondly, for it was the defining moment of her life. She then notice another pile stuff on the table; papers of coloured pen drawings of their units.

After she finished sorting the blueprints, she checked the papers, and she can only smile at said objects. Not only he made drawings of each and every one of her unit, but his art work is detailed for a paper drawing. She suspected that he was into art when he visited the nearby art museum with her, but to see his art work was another thing. She was impressed.

She leafed through his works one by one. The drawings are mostly about her unit either in action and dressed formally, or in their casual clothing doing other activities. She liked his casual clothe drawings, because the clothes he drew somehow fit the personality of each girl, and she can imagine the girls wearing those. From Carabinieri's light sun dress, to Cesare's workout outfit. Heck, she never imagined Conte would fit as a professor. And a pretty one at that.

She then reached the last bit of the papers, and she finally found drawings of her. The first paper she held is a drawing of her firing her signature salvo in the uniform, as expected. The thought of him drawing her with such details made her giddy inside, and In her tired and still tipsy mood, she got a feeling that he liked her all along.

'As if…'

She then moved on to the next paper after a while, and to her surprise, the next drawing was a drawing of her in the grand party, wearing a sleeveless red dress that accentuate her figures, a ring on her left index finger, and a pearl necklace, with her hair let loose, and facing left, as if talking to someone. All drawn with details down to the parts of the necklace reflected the light.

It was a drawing of her holding a glass of wine after they finished their dance, and she knew this because she made the same expression he drew; a content smile with complexion of red shade on her cheeks, with the commander beside her. This truly reminded her of how she felt with him at that exact moment.

"Never thought I would see you dressed like that" He looked at her, with the same position as before, with eyes finally open. Not knowing what to do, she took a defensive manner.

"W-when did you wake up?"

"Just now" he pushed himself up with his right hand that was buried under his body as he tried to wake up. He then sat at the edge of the bed, facing the empty wall ahead, instead of looking at her, with his eyes still a bit groggy. She inwardly presumed that this is his wake up routine. "Thanks for tidying the blueprint, I forgot the window was open"

"Yeah…sure…." Although her head was somewhat clearer at this moment, the alien warmth is still there, and with Alvise now awoke, it has intensified.

She looked at the tidied drawings and her mind raced. She had two choices: To just let it go and went on as usual, or take a step forward and ask him.

"Is there something wrong, Littorio?" If there was anything she liked of him was that he's always a straightforward person. She considered to bail away, until she took one last peek at the drawings, unaware that he followed her gaze.

"…can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure" A tiny wave of relief hit her but now she cannot go back. He went to her spot, towards the window, and looked towards the shore with the moon at its full with his arms placed on the bottom frame. She followed suit, also looked towards the sight, resulting in both of them within the frame. The wind slightly caressed both her and him, and for a while, they just looked at the calming waves together. It is inevitable however, that Littorio had to speak up.

"Remember when you asked me to dance with you, in the Azur Lane Grand Party?"

"Yes"

"….why did you ask me to dance with you?" he turned his head to face her, so that he knows what she really meant. What he saw was not the confident girl he always knew, but a curious and embarrassed woman waiting for his answer.

He thought about giving her a vague answer, but since he knew she must have seen the drawing, and she asked in a serious manner, he didn't have it in him to do so. He looked toward the shore once more, only to close his eyes mere seconds later, smiling inwardly.

He turned his body so that he can get her focus, and rest his left hand on the window. He gave his answer.

"Because….I love you, Littorio"

Littorio tried her best to keep her composure, but it was crumbling apart. She might not have leaked a gasp, but she can be damn sure that she had. She felt herself burning even warmer, and it was very apparent to him.

He turned his head towards the shore again, waiting for her to let it sink into herself, only for that silence to stretch as Littorio was still confused and did not know what do. He took this as a cue to might as well spoke his mind.

"I have liked you, ever since the beginning, but what kind of soldier that will pursue romance when a nation is crumbling apart...I decided to prioritize being a good admiral and by how angry you are at our first training session, I was glad I did it properly" He looked at Littorio and was glad that she was somewhat listening to him "And to be completely honest….your childish antics with your glasses also helps; that always amuses me"

He ended with a giggle, resulting in a much further embarrassment for her. He suddenly heard a step when he was about to continue mere seconds later.

"Litto-" his curious call was cut off completely as Littorio wrapped her lips on his, and pulled him flush into her shapely body. He was shocked at her sudden approach, only for that to transform into contentment. He began to return her action, resulting in an even more heated kiss between the two. In the middle of the kiss, She gently pushed him towards the bed, breaking the kiss after he laid on said bed, and put herself above him, with both her hands and her legs virtually trapping him. He was about to ask of her advance, but from how heated her sighs were, he let her have the chance.

"From time to time, you continue to be the only man I have met to put me on edge. I still remember how you wrap me In your arms in that dance from time to time….I accept your confession, _ammiraglio_, I truly do" she paused herself to let out another sigh "But calling THAT "Childish"?...I….I will properly show you how much of a woman I am" she ended her declaration with another deep and passionate kiss, with her hand wrapping him.

When they broke for air, the azure haired commander only reply was a smile. This provoked Littorio even more as the night went on, yet she also smiled at him.

They are lucky one of the two noticed the window was open before they melted even further into the night.

**A/N: If there's a new event, I hope that it would be about the Iowa class, complete with the retrofit, to even out with Warspite. Some edits has to be made after I realize there's still some mistakes.**

**Una Volpe: Fox**

**Il Ammiraglio: Admiral (Only the actual word used in a sentence, AFAIK)**


	4. Graf Zeppelin

**A/N: Azur Lane is not mine. If I do, the admiralty will be there to oversee and supervise the girls and their commanders, and receiving constant calls from Hammann for comedic relief.**

Germany's Admiral Wolfram Rothenberg was enjoying a cup of warm chocolate, celebrating Christmas with his family in his home. His wife, Carrier Graf Zeppelin was talking with his father of what the future might hold for the young pair. Judging from how amused Zeppelin was, it is safe to say that this Christmas will go smoothly.

The current economic policies worked wonders too, repairing Germany from her total collapse, to a situation where a lot of families can afford to either go to football matches every weekend or just having a nice time in a bar, or in this case in their own home.

A door knock was heard moments later, revealing his one and only sister along with her own family; her husband and their sole son. The humble party of the Rothenberg family was getting livelier as the night goes on, with constant tease from his brother in law, only for him to be comically pinched in the ears by his sister.

While under his command Zeppelin was known to be the deadliest of carriers, she was also known as the first shipgirl ever to tie the knot with her commander, which surprised many people for many reasons; she was not known as a warm individual, she never liked the idea of small talks, and the thought of romance, let alone romanticism ideas, was the last thing that she will even thought about.

But somehow all changed when Wolfram was transferred in the northern base, where she tried her best waiting for her sortie.

Somehow, during all the talks they had in their chess matches, during the completion of her rigging, and possibly the main cause, many of their private conversations in his office, she had found herself thinking that the idea of "warmness" was not as irrelevant as she used to think.

His attitude played a major part, which was certainly true. Unlike what his given name suggested, he always spoke from heart in a calm manner. He was easygoing in his life, yet he did not seem as an irresponsible person. If anything, he always knew what he was doing. Because of that, she was elated that her battle armor was ready on time for her first sortie; as the reinforcements for Operation Rheinübung.

He put his mind into the present again, looking at Graf from time to time. He was glad that she was smiling more. Not the smile of a warrioress that commands the sky, but a smile of a woman he loves.

Or maybe tried she was trying to ease herself as he saw a twitch coming from her face….either way at least the others doesn't seem intimidated a bit.

When everyone finished their dinner, they talked for a little bit more before they went home. One thing in particular stuck in his mind as he cleaned the house however. He saw Graf being amiable with his family and just blend in easily, even with her usual nonchalant attitude. Especially with his sister.

They took a quick bath before they share the bed to sleep. Before they bid good night to each other, Graf ask him something

"Wolfram…remember our first sortie?"

"Operation Rheinübung….of course I do"

"It never cease to amazes me how you would allow other humans to participate at that day, piloting airplanes of all duty available"

"And yet they are the deciding factors for that operation; your plane for attacking, mine was for causing havoc in their plane formation"

"If only the universe align, that attack would have been the demise of Royal Navy" She said as she lament how on the other end of the battlefield, Scharnhorst and Gneisnau had to fight a fierce battle against Duke of York, Monarch, and Belfast. Immediately scrapped their mission to destroy British Navy in one go by simultaneous attacks.

"And yet we sink Hood, Norfolk, Ark Royal, Victorious, and Rodney. That's still a success in my opinion" the two pauses for a bit, not looking at anywhere in particular, before Graf laid her hand on top of his chest, somewhat hugging him "What about what we are going through then?"

"A steady rise from the ashes, with the eagle setting his eyes to the sky once more…..though it could have been much better"

"Then I assume you would be still no different should we won?"

"I don't know…really. I wish I can say I will be a happy man if we win…but not with the government we had during the war" He took a pause to collect his thoughts for a moment "We were completely crippled by the Versailles treaty, and yet the supposed saviour of for us was a man too passionate for his own life"

"….."

"We were lucky that the monarchy still held to the old ways, driven by Siren appearances, preventing a massive and chaotic political upheaval…."

"…"

"And the Siren really put most of the focus of the war to the Kriegsmarine, instead of the Wermacht nor Lutwaffe. Or even worse, really" He thought as he remembered the proposed Final Solution "But with no clear leader for the land, I would rather have this land form anew. And thankfully, it did." He said as he remembered the day they received their highest honour medal, due to their bravery in the Siren's last stand, along with Grand Admiral Jeorge Werner, and General Admiral Siegbert Althaus "Why did you ask?"

Graf put her body closer to him, effectively hugging him and put her head on his shoulder "I still remember every single detail of that battle, like it just happened yesterday. And I still remember that afternoon too, on the library. You remember that, right? Wolf?"

"_Ja_. And also in our chess matches"

"Please, do remind me of it" She asked as her husband seemed to try to move his body towards her. On the other side, he said the line that was probably the spark that start everything that leads to this point of life. His hands on her waist.

"I am not the guy to sacrifice needlessly. Not even my crew, not even you, Graf" he found his wife chuckling slightly

"For I am not merely a peon in this charade" To which Wolf completed "For you are a woman I would rather care instead"

The two closed their gap with a profound kiss that lasted a long time. Graf let out moans when he truly tried to ravish her, and for her relief, they took a break. Both chuckled slightly at what they had done.

"Never thought you would be the one to start this"

"Blame your sister and her family. Including her son" At that, the gears inside Wolf's mind geared up, resulting in an assumption that took him by surprise.

"Y-you want to have a child?" He did not expect Graf to chuckle in respond

"No, silly….however, should it happen then I won't have any regrets, for I have you, Wolf" Graf kissed him slowly and he followed suit. This time however, the kiss was rather brief in comparison because she still had something to say as she whispered into his ear.

"I know that the room is already warm with the heater but..."-a soft sigh escaped her lips as her desires grew even stronger-"...care to spoil me?" both continues to hug each other tight as they ravish one another, much like that day when she confronted and accepted his entire being

"_When you said you want to take care of me, what does that mean?" a silent moment passed before he answered_

"_It's hard to put it into words…..but I can show you"_

"…_be my guest" In respond, he gently take her right hand, intertwining their fingers, and put his left hand on her waist, gently pulling her to his embrace. Another moment passed before he then asked "Will you accept me for who I am?"_

_A slight movement can be felt on their intertwining hands; her hand clamped his even more "I will, Wolfram. For you made me whole"_

_They accepted each other with a kiss_

"_Even if the world turn against us, I will not let you go, Wolf. _Ich liebe dich"

"Danke_, Graf._ Küss mich mehr_"_

**A/N: Could have finished it earlier, but I'm finishing my uni stuffs as I upload this. Thankfully it is almost finished and if everything went smooth and sailing, then fuck yes I'm finally free...Anyway, the reason Graf's rigging wasn't complete was to mirror her real life story, almost finished but no oil to support her nor her planes. I also tried to include many other such as you just read; _Wirtschaftswunder _(post-war economic miracle of West Germany)**_, _**How Versailles Treaty ruined Germany, and The Final Solution, in which thankfully didn't happened here because Prussia (Do watch Schindler's List though, great movie). I also just watched Midway and it was accurate, not riddled with unnecessary romance and faithful to the real life. I highly recommend you to watch it.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Yep, the very last sentence is a German for "Kiss me more"**

**Also yeah, I genuinely gave up on the anime.**

**And in case if anyone noticed, I made more post publish edits on this chapter after the initial very minor edit.**


	5. Kaga (Battleship)

**A/N: Azur Lane is not mine. If I do, Nagato is not the leader of Sakura Empire, that would be Yamato. Also no titles like lord or something (at least not as blunt as the game)**

The Japanese navy main base was known for its beautiful view during the spring. So much so, when spring arrives, people would flock into the base to enjoy the spring festival held by the base. People would laugh, and enjoying their time whether it is under the sakura trees or in the open while enjoying musical performances on the day, and in the night, a drama stage show was held mainly telling folklores or comedic stories.

This base is also known for having a pair of women that is often mistakenly identified for the other. The mentioned "twins" however are no ordinary shipgirls; they are quite renowned throughout Japan. One is for her tactics and perseverance, the other is for her raw strength and grit.

The two is currently in a duel after they had their fun in the mentioned festival last week. It took place in a dojo and they have two spectators; their own commanders. Even if this is just a training duel, the two men would gladly watch it; the two girls was quite interesting and hilarious when they are "interacting" with each other. Along the way, the commanders become fast friends.

On the left is the commander of the carrier, Admiral Shinichi Akiyama. sit with composure yet behind that face there is an interest for the duel; how his subordinate has improved, how the battleship seems to anticipate her movement, and how each other, after previous duels, continue to raise the bar.

On the right is the commander of the battleship, Admiral Hibiki Ishikawa, calmly watching the battle as he sip his cup of water. He had the option to go for a saké, but he might as well watch this hilarious duel, considering the story behind it.

The two were exhausted for constantly being mistaken for one another, and they are annoyed at each other; the battleship was annoyed by her carrier self for her unrestrained desire, the carrier for her other self's brazenly casual attitude. When they ran out of patience and decided to ask permission for a duel, their commanders just agreed to that and watch the duels with amusement.

"Kaga" was chasing her carrier counterpart so that she won't have the luxury to regroup her mental state. However, the mentioned carrier fox defensive work was good enough not to get herself even one hit on her body.

Being accidentally summoned out of a Wisdom Cube the Japanese navy retrieved as a battleship, in a time where she wasn't supposed to be alive was a great pleasure for her. What was not a great pleasure for her however, was founding out that she was later remodeled as a "flimsy" carrier.

As the carrier fox launched a counter attack that forced the other to be defensive, the battleship prepared herself for what seemed to be a mentally calculated attack. With experiences ranging from training sessions and battle sorties with her commander, she was more than happy to take as many attacks as her other self can offer.

The battleship thought to herself that the carrier was strong in her own rights. She know her battles and her records. The battles that was proven vital in their Asian Conquest, even if she was defeated in the end.

'Still not enough' she saw an opening in her attacks, deflecting the attacks with a force that nearly threw her attacker's sword out of her grip. She did that with composure that befit her fame as the fighter that fought toe to toe against America's three renowned battleship during Reborn Fleet's rescue mission.

She will never forget that battle she had against West Virginia, Colorado, and Pennsylvania in Surigao Strait. It was the battle where she felt alive.

She felt the handle of her training sword with her fingertips to ready herself, and swung the sword for the offensive. Everything was done without breaking her momentum she gained from her aggressive deflect.

The duel ended with a victory for the battleship. The carrier got hit multiple times and was too exhausted to continue. The admirals clapped in amusement, with Hibiki grinned inwardly toward his subordinate.

* * *

"I nearly got you there" Carrier Kaga said as she opened her Oxy-Cola. She might not like the drink, but she was too exhausted to care. The battleship just finished drinking hers audibly.

"I must admit. You may not be as flimsy as I thought after all"-she paused-"In every duels we have done, you continue to improve. I'm impressed" the carrier smiled at the compliment. Both ships sat with the commanders in front of a food stall, talking to each other while waiting for their girls to recuperate.

"It's nice that we can meet like this often now", Said Hibiki who sat beside his battleship. The work he had to do was quite a lot that he does not have a chance to have a talk with his colleagues as of late. "Though I just hope they can stop giving woks for a while, to be honest"

"Might I remind you something?" Shinichi interrupted to remind him of an upcoming task

"I know, I know….I know it already. Don't say it please" Hibiki said as he referred to next week's coastal patrol duty.

The Allies has kindly lend their hand to support and rebuild Japan. While it was done in the form of occupation, the reconstruction has been going relatively well for the past four years. They also helped us when we are in extreme shortage of food productions with the shipping of wheats, resulting Ramen to be Japan's daily foods.

It doesn't went smoothly at the beginning of course; the hatred, the scars of the war still exist. Although few in grand scheme of things, some of us still held very negative view of the allies after the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. While the Americans, especially the survivors and those who lost their loved ones in the bombing of Pearl Harbour, still have a resentment that just cannot simply go away.

His past self will think this silly, and that's maybe due to his luck that he was captured by a good man, but at the end of the day he must admit, maybe they are not as bad as he used to think. If there is anything to prove it, he feels making jokes with them has becoming somewhat natural as of late, and he understand their way of life and vice versa.

That, and they treated other soldiers like a human being. Even in some documents, it is reported that they tried to understand us with both sides trying to learn language word-by-word on other captured ships even before the occupation had taken into effect.

"At least you won't be alone this time. I will go out of the base for a bit by myself" This confuses Hibiki a little. As far as he knows, Shinichi is free of any duty.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Just a quick visit to my friends in Hokkaido, I am considering to take Kaga with me, but I don't want her to be left out…"

"I see what you mean"

"But I must say, Admiral Hibiki" the Tosa-class battleship spoke "We could finally be on our own within two years or so"

"You sound excited by the prospect" to which his subordinate responded with a humored huff

"I won't deny it"

"Same sentiment here" the carrier spoke "To truly live on our own will be nice"

The four of them sat in comfortable silence for a while before Hibiki spoke up "I have to admit to that too, life will be interesting from here on out" he said with so many things going on in Japan. The result Prime Minister Yoshida brought can made him fit for his third term, and as long as he do the job for the interest of the Japan, he won't mind it that much.

They continue to talk for a while, though for the most part they are poking fun at each other. When the sun had set, it was time for them to return to their own home.

* * *

Hibiki is washing the dishes after their dinner, mainly because he felt like doing it. The dinner itself was a humble one, consists of beef rice bowl and miso soup as the side dish. On the corner of his vision, Kaga is in the veranda of their back garden of their traditional home, with nothing to do. After he is finished with it, he joins his wife.

The night was lit by the moon, and the stars surrounding it seemed to complement the view they saw. Maybe it is just him, but under the moonlight, Kaga looks radiant and serene. As if on cue for her to notice, she take a peek at her husband, and smiled at what she saw.

"What is it, Hibiki?" She asked out of mirth

"Just enjoying the sights before me" He humoured her. This earned a light chuckle from her, as she felt content with him by her side. They continue to gaze at the sight for few moments, only for him to have an idea after he secretly took a good look of her thighs.

In the corner of her vision, Kaga saw Hibiki moving in his place, and before she had the chance to react, he put his head on her lap. Unsurprisingly, she was surprised at that. He settles himself nicely and after a while, she began to not mind it a bit after few seconds.

"You could have told me, Hibiki" she told him.

"I know…..but I can't help it. You are alluring" She had no response to this as her body grew warmer. The lack of armor on her lower torso, for she put that off when they are home, and him definitely enjoying the current situation was not helping things at all. Maybe it is because of the spring season, but she began to be aware of his breath tickling her body. Memories of their recent love making began to make its way to her mind, and she can't exactly shake them off.

The way his breath tickles her thighs reminds her when he was tasting her down _there_. She sighs at the memory and it is not helping at all that she then remembers how he kissed her so tenderly at the very beginning of it all, journeying down her body after what feels like a long time of kissing each other's mouth.

Thankfully, she felt her husband head turns so that he is facing her. Anymore of that, she is not sure she can hide it from him.

"You are warm"

That statement alone was enough to scramble her mind again. "What can I say? You are resting on my lap after all"

He chuckled "That's true" he then moved his head so that it was resting against her stomach. The way he done that is like as if it is on purpose. This made her amused, but also heated. With him snuggling close to her nether region, she can barely keep herself together. She can still do it, but as long as there is no more teases from him.

They stayed that way for some moments until Hibiki decided to stand up. He then offered her his hand for her to stand up with, relishing the warmth still lingering within her when their hands made contact.

When she got up, he take a good look at her; a healthy blush sporting her face, and her warm hand are still there, holding his. He slither that very hand onto her waist, hold her tight, and they kissed. It started out gently, but she looks as if she is beginning to want everything he has.

"Never knew you want me so badly"

"….I will blame that on you" her words is almost like a whisper to him with her eyes half lidded as she tries to catch her breaths.

They kissed amorously once more, and in a brief moment, he catch her off guard, lifts her with both hands, one on her back and the other under her legs, and carry her towards their room

* * *

She had fallen asleep for some time, facing Hibiki, who is still awake and caressing her face like she was a fragile woman, even though she was far from it. For him, she is almost like a reminder of who he truly is, and not who he should be. And for that, he will always cherish her.

He will always remember that moment where they first meet each other too, when she introduced herself in his office. The moment where he felt a gentle warmth encompassed him for the first time.

Before the night finally lulled him to sleep, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her slightly-open lips gently.

"Goodnight, Kaga"

**A/N: Why hello there. It's been awhile.**

** For this one, I would love to put origins of Japan Maritime Self Defense Force or JMSDF for short (IJN post WW2) but by then, I already deemed the chapter complete. It is the Japan Navy after the country formally "renounce war as a sovereign right of the nation and the threat or use of force as a means of settling international disputes" according to Article 9 of Constitution of Japan. **

**Or to oversimplify it, a rejection of potential offensive forces.**

**I honestly can write the Sakura Empire side earlier, but I'm still holding on for the arrival of (hopefully beautiful) Yamato and the Samar ships. Which reminds me, which one actually drive off Yamato, Johnston or Heermann? Johnston is the first ship that went against the Japanese fleet like a mad man, but who is the one that actually did it? Blame Potential History's Samar comment section for this rambling.**

**On the other side, I'm making progress in uni too and things seems to be on the up for now, which is nice.**

**See you in the next chapter ^^ **


End file.
